Paris, Paris encore et encore
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Un week-end à Paris avec Tony et Ziva (disons situé en saison 12) (Tali n'existe pas dans ma réalité)
1. Chapter 1

Sa décision était prise depuis des mois mais il avait peur qu'en la voyant sa volonté chancèle. Son bagage à la main, il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la sortie des voyageurs. Une foule compacte attendait les passagers en provenance de Washington, mais il la remarqua instantanément. Bronzée, détendue et le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans sa direction et s'arrêta devant lui. "Bienvenue à Paris" lui lança-t-elle avant de se blottir contre lui. Sans réfléchir, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, heureux de la sentir contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher l'instant alors il resta silencieux.

Au bout d'une minute, elle rompit leur accolade et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire :

"On trouve un taxi, on dépose les affaires à l'hôtel, on se prépare et on file au restaurant". Il sourit en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas changé : elle était toujours aussi directive.

"Oui, madame, bien madame" dit-il en la suivant avec leurs bagages.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'hôtel, il la regarda comme à chaque séjour s'activer à ranger soigneusement ses costumes dans la penderie. Ce geste familier lui rappela qu'il fallait lui faire part le plus rapidement possible ses intentions.

"Je ne veux plus venir à Paris" dit-il abruptement quand elle eut fermée le placard.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de lui dire :

"Je sais que le chauffeur de taxi a été antipathique et que la réceptionniste n'a pas compris ton français, mais de là à ne plus vouloir venir ici, c'est un peu exagéré comme réaction!"

" Ça n'a rien à voir avec la France et les français "répondit-il

Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe, attendant la suite.

Il soupira avant de se lancer : " Je, je ne peux plus venir en weekend prolongé avec toi."

Elle resta immobile, seuls ses yeux avaient quitté les siens pour se poser derrière lui.

Il était nerveux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle demande des explications, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle le frappe. Mais elle resta impassible.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. En refermant la porte, elle lui dit seulement d'un ton neutre : "notre réservation au restaurant est dans une heure. Je vais me préparer."

Epuisé, il s'affala sur le lit. Il était soulagé de lui avoir fait part de sa décision mais elle devait le détester. Faire 6 heures de vol, payer un séjour de trois nuits dans un hôtel de luxe dans la capitale française, tout ça pour s'entendre dire que cela est terminé.

Elle était à l'initiative de ces week-ends. Sur le moment, il était heureux comme jamais. Il avait sa dose d'amour, de fous rires, de complicité et de disputes futiles. Mais le retour tout seul à Washington était une descente difficile à appréhender. Les bouteilles de son bar se désemplissaient à un rythme trop soutenu. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus cruel, lui dire au début ou à la fin du weekend. Mais c'était fait et il fallait en assumer les conséquences.

Ziva, sortie enroulée dans une serviette, sentant divinement bon, légèrement maquillée et parfaitement coiffée.

"A ton tour, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant de l'index la salle de bain. Il s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit la bouche mais elle posa ses mains sur la bouche et lui dit "profitons de ce dernier week-end".

Ils allèrent à pied au restaurant et Ziva fit tout pour que la conversation reste légère. Elle lui raconta les derniers mois passés en Israël, sa nouvelle passion pour le professorat mais aussi sa découverte du paddle board. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de chacun des membres de l'équipe de Gibbs. Il répondit avec plaisir, en partie soulagé par son apparente absence de rancœur à son égard. Il éclata de rire quand il comprit que la réservation au restaurant avait été faite sous le nom de Ranier. Un excellent souvenir.

Le repas fut délicieux et Ziva rayonnante, pleine d'entrain et terriblement séduisante. En sortant du restaurant, il fut surpris quand elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers les quais en contrebas. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait que des couples d'amoureux admirant les remous de la Seine et le clair de lune. C'était romantique à souhait et quand Ziva s'approcha de lui, le regard coquin rivé sur sa bouche, il ne refusa pas son baiser.

Mais il se dit rapidement que c'était une idée stupide et que cela rendrait leur séparation prochaine encore plus douloureuse. Il s'écarta alors légèrement d'elle en lui adressant un regard navré.

Elle est en colère se-dit-il en l'observant, froncer les sourcils.

Elle lui demanda sèchement : "c'est Jeanne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Interloqué par la question, il mît un peu de temps à répondre

« Non et pourquoi me parles tu d'elle? » lui demanda-t-il doucement

« Abby m'a dit que tu la revoyais. » répondit-elle en cachant mal son énervement

« et elle te fait des comptes rendus à distance de toutes mes rencontres » dit-il en levant la voix

« Apparemment pas assez puisque je ne sais pas qui c'est. » lui cria-t-elle

« Il n'y a personne d'autres, Ziva » affirma-t-il fermement

« Menteur » lui dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir loin.

Il la rattrapa après être passé à côté de plusieurs couples lui lançant des regards noirs.

Il se positionna devant elle et la força à s'immobiliser.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes dans ma vie, même si je préférais mille fois qu'il y en ait une » lui dit-il sous le coup de l'énervement.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles en observant les yeux de Ziva se troubler.

Il n'eut ni le temps de s'excuser ni de la retenir quand elle partit loin de lui, cette fois-ci en courant.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours encourageant !

* * *

Il eut la vivacité d'esprit d'appeler un taxi tout de suite après son départ. Il fut logiquement le premier à arriver à l'hôtel. Aussitôt monté dans la chambre, il entreprit de faire ses bagages. Il était un réaliste pessimiste, et était convaincu qu'elle n'avait aucune envie désormais de partager un lit avec lui. Il ne savait pas encore où il allait dormir mais il lui semblait évidemment que c'était à lui de partir. En pliant ses chemises, il se demanda à quel moment sa vie avait déraillé. Si Wendy ne l'avait pas trompé, ils seraient surement mariés et auraient des enfants en âge d'être à l'université. Avait-il des regrets ? non la vie de père de famille n'était pas faite pour lui. Au mieux, il aurait trompé sa femme, au pire, il serait surement devenu dépressif, divorcé, ayant la garde de ses enfants un week-end sur deux.

Mais sa situation actuelle n'avait rien de réjouissant : il était une sorte de faux célibataire entretenant une relation compliquée, épisodique et à distance avec son ex-coéquipière.

Il referma sa valise et s'assit sur le lit, attendant son retour, l'estomac noué. Il allait tenter de s'expliquer, il lui devait bien cela, même s'il savait que le combat était perdu d'avance.

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, un dernier sursaut de volonté le fit bondir sur ses pieds, prêt à en découdre une dernière fois. Connaissant son adversaire, il savait que l'échange serait difficile. La Ziva qui lui faisait face était tendue et cachait très mal sa colère. Il savait qu'elle allait tenter par tous les moyens d'éviter de discuter avec lui mais il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

« Tu aimes toujours courir à ce que je vois. » dit-il ironiquement pour engager la conversation sur un sujet neutre.

Elle ne répondit rien mais il remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings en passant près de lui. Elle le frôla et se dirigea sans un regard pour lui vers la salle de bains. Quand elle voulut refermer la porte, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de serrure, ni de poignée.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » dit-t-elle en élevant la voix

« oui. Je savais que tu irais t'enfermer directement pour éviter toute discussion » dit-il le plus calmement possible

« Je viens de courir, c'est bien normal que je veuille prendre une douche. » lui répondit-elle passablement énervée.

«Mais fais donc, dit-il en désignant la douche italienne, mais tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que je te tienne compagnie. J'ai des choses à te dire. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand son regard se posa sur sa valise. Elle resta pensive un instant avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda enfin et lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait parler.

« Ok…premièrement, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai même si tout est sorti de travers. Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes dans ma vie et c'est bien là le problème, mon problème. »

Ziva soupira et lui lança un regard noir mais il ne se laissa pas perturber.

« Il n'y a pas de places pour elles, parce qu'il y a que toi. Et à la fois, cela occupe tout et cela ne mène nulle part. Tu sais que j'apprécie ces week-ends ensemble mais ce n'est pas assez. Je retourne toujours plus malheureux et plus seul chez moi et ça me tue à petits feux. Tu comprends ? »

Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés essayant visiblement de comprendre ses explications.

« pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je ne trouvais pas cela très digne de te le dire au téléphone ou par mail. »

« et tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit ? du tout ? »

La question était légitime même si elle lui paraissait trop directe, trop crue. Il eut bien du mal à formuler une réponse définitive:

« Oui, en tout cas pendant quelques temps. »

« Ok » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il s'approcha d'elle et releva une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage. Il détestait la voir malheureuse et encore plus d'en être la cause. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il se concentra pour mémoriser une dernière fois son parfum, la sensation de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses cheveux. Elle ne semblait pas être très à l'aise avec cette accolade, réticente à se laisser aller. Il s'écarta et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire en français : au revoir.

Elle resta immobile, sans voix. Il se retourna, prit sa valise en main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Soudainement, il l'entendit se précipiter vers lui et se mettre en travers de son chemin, le dos accolé à la porte, l'empêchant de sortir.

Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« tu ne trouveras jamais une chambre à cette heure-là » lui dit-elle

Sa réflexion inattendue le fit éclater de rire.

« Quel sens pratique ! » s'exclama-t-il ironiquement « je suis un grand garçon, je vais me débrouiller ».

Il fit mine d'avancer mais elle ne bougea toujours pas de sa position.

Il poussa un fort soupir de mécontentement.

« Ziva, s'il te plait »

Elle ne bougea toujours pas.

« Tu ne pourrais pas pour une fois me dire vraiment ce que tu ressens au lieu de te cacher derrière des considérations pratiques. Dire par exemple, Tony, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes »

Il savait qu'elle ne le dirait jamais et encore moins s'il lui demandait. Elle détestait par-dessus qu'on lui dicte quoi dire, quoi faire et exprimer ses sentiments n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il la regarda hésiter avant de dire :

« Reste au moins cette nuit ».

...


	3. Chapter 3

Comme toujours, dormir avec Ziva ne pouvait se faire sans contact physique. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle avait gigoté et envahi sa partie du lit pour finir agrippée à son corps. Il n'avait pas osé la repousser, de peur que par un fâcheux réflexe, elle emploie sur lui une technique de Krav Maga.

Le bras de son ex-coéquipière était enroulé sur son ventre, sa tête blottie dans le creux de son cou et sa jambe repliée sur son genou. Il lui était impossible de dormir ainsi, lui qui était habitué à son lit une place. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était que la proximité de leurs corps lui rappelait des moments plus heureux. Ce lit devait s'en souvenir :elle réservait toujours la même chambre. Elle aimait les habitudes et ce week-end en était la preuve. C'était elle qui avait instauré ses rendez-vous annuels, qui avaient lieu entre Halloween et Noël et entre Pâques et le début de l'été.

Il n'aurait pas dû céder et rester, quitte à dormir quelques heures sur un banc. Qu'allaient-ils se dire au réveil? Rien n'avait changé. Il était malheureux et il l'avait rendu malheureuse. Il avait le cœur lourd et si elle n'était pas collée à lui, il se laisserait facilement aller à verser quelques larmes. Soudain, il sentit la main de son coéquipière s'agiter. Un mauvais rêve pensa-t-il au départ avant de réaliser que celle-ci décrivait des cercles réguliers sur sa hanche. Une douce caresse qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?" murmura-t-elle

"Effectivement" répondit-il

"Je connais des moyens pour remédier à cela" dit-elle en dirigeant sa main en direction de son caleçon.

Il s'en saisit fermement et la plaça sur son torse.

"Mauvaise idée" dit-il simplement

Il s'attendait à des reproches quand elle lui demanda tout à coup avec sérieux :

"Je vais te raconter une histoire mais tu me promets de ne pas m'interrompre?"

"Ok. Promis." dit-il intrigué

"Il était une fois une jeune femme, qui avait perdu dans des circonstances violentes de nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait aimées : sa sœur, sa mère, son frère, son père, mais aussi des amoureux, des amis. Pour rompre la malédiction, qui semblait la frapper, elle tenait éloignée d'elle tous ses proches. Elle s'accordait toutefois deux parenthèses chaque année, où elle rejoignait celui qu'elle aimait pendant quelques jours."

Il esquissa un sourire.

"Au retour d'un de ses voyages, un événement changea la donne. Elle se découvrit enceinte."

Le mot enceinte résonnait dans ses oreilles et son esprit ne parvenait pas à absorber la nouvelle.

"Ce n'était pas voulu, mais elle comprit que son destin avait pris une autre tournure et qu'il ne serait pas toujours parsemé de morts. Malheureusement, le bonheur fut de courte durée. Elle fit une fausse couche. Ce nouveau revers lui fut presque fatal."

Il lui agrippa instinctivement la main et ne la lâcha plus.

"Heureusement, elle rencontra une bonne fée, une vieille connaissance de ses parents qui prit soin d'elle. Cette dernière lui raconta son incroyable histoire. Ses parents orphelins s'étaient rencontrés lors de la seconde guerre mondiale dans un camp de concentration et malgré la mort qui les entourait, ils étaient tombés amoureux et l'avaient conçu. Elle était la preuve vivante qu'il fallait croire à la vie. L'énergie de cette vieille femme l'avait peu à peu envahie et elle avait à nouveau fait des envies et des projets. Elle alla cette fois-ci à Paris avec une proposition en tête."

Bouleversé par ce que Ziva venait de lui révéler, il était incapable de bouger et de parler. Elle avait été enceinte de lui, ils avaient failli avoir un enfant ensemble. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. Elle était si indépendante et semblait redouter toute attache qu'il avait du mal à croire que cette nouvelle ait pu la séduire. Mais tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être, elle avait perdu le bébé. Le mot bébé raisonna dans sa tête et sa pensée refusa d'aller plus loin.

"ça va, Tony?" demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes

"Je ne crois pas" lui répondit-il sincèrement

"Je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais c'était trop dur de le faire à distance". dit-elle simplement

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit soudainement. Pendant que lui se lamentait de leur relation à distance à Washington, elle avait vécu un drame toute seule.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il la gorge nouée en lui posant un baiser sur sa chevelure.

"C'est la vie" lui dit-elle avec un brin de tristesse "mais la bonne nouvelle est que mon docteur m'a affirmé que je n'aurais pas de problème à retomber enceinte."

"Tant mieux" dit-il comme un automate toujours perturbé par ses aveux

"Je veux un enfant, Tony" dit-elle pour bien lui faire comprendre sa pensée.

Ce fut la parole de trop et il bondit hors du lit.

Il alluma une lampe de chevet et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

"Je suis désolé, Ziva mais tout cela est trop énorme à assimiler pour mon petit cerveau. Cela fait des mois que je me conditionne pour arriver enfin à couper les liens avec toi et tu me dis cela."

"Je comprends ton étonnement" dit-elle en sortant à son tour du lit. "mais j'ai changé."

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

"Je ne te crois pas, Ziva. La seule explication à tout cela est que tu traverses une sorte de crise, où tu te dis que c'est maintenant ou jamais pour avoir un enfant et tu te dis que je suis le meilleur voir le seul candidat."

Elle lui lança un regard dépité et s'avança dans sa direction pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Non, je ne traverse aucune crise, j'ai mûri, j'ai envie de construire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas ce que tu me reprochais de ne pas m'investir?" lui demanda-t-elle en pointant son index sur sa poitrine

"S'investir en faisant un enfant alors qu'on n'habite même pas sur le même continent." lui cria-t-il hors de lui

...


	4. Chapter 4

Les légers ronflements de Ziva lui indiquèrent que contrairement à lui, elle avait trouvé facilement le sommeil. Visiblement le fait d'avoir accepté de rester une nuit encore à ses côtés l'avait rassurée pleinement. Lui se sentait toujours perdu, incertain de la suite des événements.

Etait-ce la dernière fois où il partagerait un lit ensemble ?

Il repensait à leur première nuit, celle où ils étaient des agents sous couverture. Ils étaient jeunes, fougueux et passablement fous. Il se souvenait encore du caractère électrique de leurs peaux à peaux. Tant d'années faites de disputes, de séparations, de confidences et de retrouvailles s'étaient passées depuis. Malgré les difficultés de leur relation, il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle était devenue un élément essentiel de sa vie.

Arriverait-il à se passer d'elle ?

Il avait besoin de sommeil pour affronter la matinée à venir. Il s'employa à contrôler sa respiration tout en visualisant des lieux qui l'apaisaient. Il s'imagina au bord de l'océan, le bruit des vagues, l'odeur iodée des embruns, le sable sous ses pieds, le vent qui soulevait ses cheveux. Il était calme et serein quand il sentit une main se saisir de la sienne. Elle l'entrainait vers les dunes. Il entendit une petite voix lui dire « Papa, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ». Il découvrit alors une petite fille aux boucles brunes qui le guidait vers les hauteurs de la plage. Il voulait lui parler mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement pour lui montrer quelque chose qui scintillait, accroché à des petits arbustes. Il s'approcha et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un collier qui avait pour pendentif une étoile de David. « C'est un signe, s'exclama la petite fille». Il la dévisagea et en regardant ses grands yeux noirs, il n'eut aucun doute, c'était leur fille.

« où est maman ? » lui demanda-t-elle

Il regarda autour de lui et vit la silhouette d'une femme brune à une dizaine de mètres. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait s'éloigner.

Il baissa alors son regard vers sa fille, mais elle avait disparu. Paniqué, il parcourut la plage du regard, mais il était désormais seul, sans femme, ni enfant.

Il se réveilla haletant, en sueur. Ziva dormait elle toujours paisiblement à ses côtés.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et l'observa. Elle s'était presque débarrassée de la couette qui reposait à ses genoux. Elle portait un bas de pyjama ample et un haut blanc en coton. Quelque chose lui parut différent. Il resta un instant perplexe avant de s'apercevoir que sa poitrine avait grossi. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand son esprit revint sur le repas de la veille. Elle n'avait pas consommé de vin, ce qui n'était pas son habitude quand ils étaient au restaurant.

Il éteint la lumière et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit enceinte ?

Quand s'était-il vu pour la dernière fois ? il y a un peu plus de deux mois, lui semblait-il.

Elle ne lui aurait rien dit depuis tout ce temps ? Était-ce possible ou son rêve avait perturbé son esprit et déformé la réalité ?

Il se leva le plus discrètement possible et se rendit à la salle de bains. Il trouva sa trousse de toilettes, l'ouvrit et sortit tout son contenu. Brosse à dent, dentifrice, brosse à cheveux, crème de jour, crème de nuit, anti-cernes, mascara, rouges à lèvres, pince à épiler, une boite de médicament. L'inscription et la notice étaient en hébreu. Même s'il avait fait des progrès dans cette langue, il était incapable de traduire un mot. Il retourna dans la chambre et se saisit de son portable. Il ouvrit une application de traduction dans laquelle il recopia ce qui lui semblait être la description du médicament. Il faillit lâcher son portable quand la mention « vitamines prénatal » apparut.

Elle était enceinte.

Cette information le stupéfia. Il resta sidéré un long moment, immobile plongé dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Il se sentait totalement nul, à côté de la plaque. Il avait essayé de rompre avec elle alors qu'elle attendait un bébé, pourtant elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? S'excuser ? Prendre la fuite ?

Il choisit de se recoucher à ses côtés.

Elle s'était tournée dans son sommeil et il ne voyait que son dos. Il eut l'envie de l'étreindre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se lova derrière elle et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il réalisa que leur enfant était là.

Il était bouleversé et des grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

C'est surement ce qui réveilla Ziva.

Elle se retourna et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« je croyais que tu allais partir » lui dit-elle simplement

« Tu pensais me le dire ou tu comptais sur mes qualités de détective pour que je devine ? »lui demanda-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front

« En général, tu es très observateur. »

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais je voulais que les choses changent., qu'on ait enfin une relation suivie, une perspective d'avenir. » dit-il la gorge nouée.

« Maintenant, on l'a. » lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

La nuit se poursuivit avec des échanges sans fin sur leur futur lieu de vie, les prénoms potentiels, l'éducation.

Ils ne se mirent d'accord sur rien si ce n'est l'essentiel : rester ensemble.

The end


End file.
